Een piraat is leven voor mij
by ElsaBelgium
Summary: Human names used. Alice is whisked away after eavesdropping on a secret conversation. She is taken away to sea with a bunch of misfit pirates. There she meets a mysterious man named Ludwig. What will happen to her? Rated T for language and just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**(Note) I DO NOT own Hetalia. Also I use dutch, japanese and German, there are translations below. Let me know If I forgot anything. And Belguim's human nae in this is Alice because I like it better than Belle. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

I stood by the edge of the sea. Wind whipped my hair and my skirt violently but I didn't mind. I was scanning the harbor sea desperately for any sign of my brother's ship. After a few minutes of nothing, I sighed and turned around to head home. Then I heard a ship's bell clanging. I ripped off my cloth head band, turned around and started to wave it desperately at the ship. It's flag was flying Dutch colors, so I knew it was my brother. "Lars! It's your sister!" I shouted desperately.

I barely heard the response. "Alice! I told you I'd come! Wait there!" The ship, slowly but surely, pulled into port. My brother was the first one off. I ran towards him, arms wide and talked him with a hug. He was so unprepared, he almost fell over. "I missed you too." He said, patting my back affectionately. "Now please, let go of me."

I let go and took hold of his hand. "I'm sorry, I just missed you alot. I was so excited when I got your letter. I want to catch up on everything." I said. "I was lonely when you were at sea."

"Didn't Antonio visit you?"

"Yes, but home isn't the same without you. Antonio is a great friend, but you're my brother." I didn't notice Lars blush.

"Come, Alice lets go home." I smiled and we walked together through the small little harbor town I called home. When we got to my house, I ran inside and started to lay out the meal I prepared for Lars and me. "Here brother!" I sad as he walked in. "I prepared your favorite meal for your return."

Lars licked his his lips greedily. "You dote on me too much Alice. I'll only be here for a few days."

"I know, but I want those few days to be great!"

"...Thank you."

I smiled. "You're welcome, Lars!" We both started to eat in our compainionable quietness. Lars suddenly looked up with a hurt expression. "Alice, where's the salt for the waterzooi?"

I stood up in surprise. "Oh no! I forgot to buy some salt before you got here!" I grabbed a bag, some money and wrapped a shawl around my shoulders. "I'll get some okay?"

"Alice, you don't have to go to such trouble- "Nonsense, Lars. I want this to be special, so I will get some salt for you."

"...Ok. Hurry back!" He said as I opened the door. "Will do!" I ran down to the town market, and rammed into a man with slicked back blonde hair. Needless to say, we both feel over. "Ooh!" I cried as my head was slammed against the cobblestone. I sat up, rubbing my head and apologizing to the poor man.

"Het spijt me, het spijt me meneer! I wasn't looking where I was going!" The man stood up and offered a hand. "Es ist in Ordnung, Fräulein. Are you okay? Can you stand?" I gathered all of my things and took his offered hand. I stood up and dusted myself off. "Yes, I'm okay Mr...?"

"Ludwig," He said, with a slight smile. By his accent, I could tell he was German. He had icy blue eyes that seemed to be emotionless. "But please, no formalites. And you are, Fräulein?"

"Alice. It's nice to meet you Ludwig. I don't mean to pry, but are you a foreigner?"

"Ja, Fräulein. My ship arrived a few minutes ago. I just came to pick up supplies. Well, I won't take up any more of your time. Auf Wiedersehen, Alice." He bowed slightly.

"Vaarwel." And we went our seperate ways. I hurriedly bought the salt and started to walk back home, so I wouldn't make anyone else fall down. As I passed by one of the alleyways, I heard a snippet of two mens' conversation. "-get the gold?" "Hai."

I stopped and hid on the edge of the alleyway. _Usually, I'm not an eavesdropper, but if those men are up to something nasty, I needed to hear and alert the authorities. _I assured myself. I started to listen in. "And no one suspected that the gold was stolen?" "Nai." I clapped a hand across my mouth to stifle a gasp. _Those men are pirates,_ I thought. _I can't walk away, they'll hear me and no one else is on the street. Someone help me!_

"Good. Report back to the ship with the goods. I have other matters to deal with before leaving." "Okay Captain." Men walked away, but their steps were on the other side. I silently sighed and started to walk away. Suddenly a hand grabbed my arm violently and whisked me inside the alleyway.

I stared into the emrald green eyes of a man with scruffy blonde hair. He had his hand cupped over my mouth and was gripping me tightly. "Eavesdropping? Tch, tch, that's not a good habit. What did you hear?" I said nothing. _This goddamn pirate can go screw himself. _I thought angrily. He frowned and smacked me with the hand that was cupping my mouth. I cried out but I was quickly quieted. "I said, what did you hear,bitch?" I stared defiantely into his eyes. He smacked me again and sighed. "Fine. I guess you'll have to come with me." He quickly pulled out a cloth and held it against my mouth with such force that I was pinned against the wall. I started to hit him violently, but he seemed not to feel anything. I started to hyperventilate and treid to pry off his hands. "That's right, breathe it in." He mumbled to himself. Suddenly I fell limp and my eyelids started to close. The last thing I saw was the eyebrow bastard smiling evily.

* * *

><p><strong>Waterzooi- Some kind of dutch stew. <strong>

**(dutch)Het spijt me, het spijt me meneer- I'm sorry, I'm sorry sir**

**(german)Es ist in Ordnung- It's alright**

**(german)Fraulein- Miss**

**(german)Auf Wiedersehen- Goodbye**

**(dutch)Vaarwel- Goodbye**

**(japanese)Nai-No**


	2. Chapter 2

**(note) Thanks for reviewing! A message for T. Z. Townshend: Thanks for letting me know my mistake! I used google translate, so I will try not to use it again! Thanks alot for reveiwing :) Hope you enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"_Warm," I thought. "Warm and soft."_

_THUD_

I woke up on wooden boards, with my head throbbing. I looked around my surroundings. I was in a small room, with a desk in the corner, its surface flooded with nautical maps and charts. The door was ahead of me. I stood up. A small cot was to my right, filled with wool blankets and pillows.

_So that's what I fell out of._ I walked up to the door and fidgeted with the latch. To my surprise, the door was unlocked and the door opened slowly. I gasped and backed away.

The eyebrow bastard was grinning in the doorway.

"Hello poppet."

He walked inside and grabbed my arm. I was pulled outside and thrown onto the wooden ground. I sat up slowly to find I was surrounded by a circle of men.

"Don't touch me, you filthy pirates!" I shouted.

The Eyebrow bastard came over and laughed. "We don't want anything to do with you. You just tell me what you heard so I can kill you, or throw you over board so you can swim back home."

He grabbed my face and started into my eyes. "So, are ready to tell me?"

I spit on his boot.

He growled and hit me with such force I was thrown to the feet of one of the men. I looked up and saw the same man who I had knocked over on the street. "Ludwig?" I gasped in surprise.

He grimaced and looked away, a flicker of grief passed over his face.

I sat up and hugged onto his legs. "Ludwig," I sobbed. "Don't let him hit me! Please help, please!"

"Fräulein….I can't…A-

"Stop there, Ludwig!" Shouted the eyebrow bastard. "It's bad enough this bitch knows your name! Don't give out anymore information!"

He walked over and ripped me off of Ludwig.

"No!' I sobbed. "Please help! Please!"

"Shut it!" The eyebrow bastard hit me again.

"Anführer please," Started Ludwig.

"Ludwig stay out of this!"I started to cry louder.

"I said, shut it!" He lifted his hand again, but he was stopped by a man with dark blonde hair and glasses.

"Arthur, stop hitting the poor girl. She doesn't know anything."

"Shut it Alfred! I saw her eavesdropping, she must know something!"

"Even if she does, she's not going to give it up willingly. Just stop, alright?"

Arthur glared at Alfred for a brief second, then he stomped off to his cabin. Alfred sighed. "That's the last we'll see of him for awhile."

He turned to me and smiled. "Hey, my name's Alfred. What's yours?"

I stood up slowly then answered. "Alice. My name is Alice."

"Nice to meecha Alice! I'll introduce you to the crew, since you'll be staying with us."

"Uh, sure."

He grabbed my arm and brought me over to a man with short black hair and dull brown eyes.

"This is Kiku-kun. He always tells us to call him that."

Kiku looked angry.

"That's what we do in my country!"He said.

"Whatever."

"I'm Alice."

Kiku turned to me and bowed. "Hello Alice-san."

Alfred whisked me away to Ludwig. "You know Ludwig." He said.

I looked away from him, to the floor. "I thought I did."

Ludwig said nothing.

Sensing the awkwardness, Alfred led me to a man with silver hair and purple eyes.

"This is Ivan," He said. "Ivan, this is Alice."

Ivan smiled. "Privet, Alice! I am Ivan, da? It is nice to know someone new."

"Yes!" I said, with a slight smile. "It is nice."

Alfred led me away from the smiling, waving Ivan.

He whispered to me. "Just to let you know, Ivan is sort of crazy so stay away from him."

"He is? He seems friendly."

"That's just cause he's had his vodka."

Alfred walked me over to a man with long blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. "This is Francis."

I was surprised he said it with disgust and not with an energetic flair.

"Oui. And your name is?"

"Alice." I said, following his downward gaze. I gasped and smacked him, screaming, "PERVERT!"

As Alfred led me away, smirking happily, I knew why he had said his name with disgust. Alfred stopped in front of a boy with auburn hair with a long curl on the left side.

"This is Veneziano."

"Ve~! That's me! Hey, miss, do you like pasta~?"

"Um, what is pasta? I'm Alice by the way."

"Ve~? You don't know what pasta is? I'll cook some later for you, okay Alice~?"

"Ok."

Alfred smiled and said, "And that's everyone. Oh and Yao, he's the cook so he's mostly down below. Oh! I should tell him that another person is here! Wait here Alice!" And he ran off.

I sighed and sat down at the edge of the ship, looking out at the sea. _I hope Lars will come and find me. _I thought. _I can't believe these people are pirates! The only REAL pirate on this ship is Arthur. And Ludwig. Scumbag. He didn't help me. Even as I was being beaten in front of him. _

"_**Fräulein….I can't"**_

_Shut up. You could've. _

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all I felt like writing today. I had inspiration from the song "An Epic Age" by The Immediate. It's really good, check it out."Privet" means "hello" In russian. Oh, and "Anfuhrer" means "captain" in German.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Yippe! Thanks for the reveiws! Thanks to all who read this. I will try to update as soon as possible! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Alfred's loud voice took me from my thoughts. "Hey Alice, are you okay?"

I glanced at him and then back at the ocean. "What do you think? I've been kidnapped by a bunch of pirates, I'm miles away from my home and my brother, and no one can help me." I started to cry silently until Alfred put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry. Arthur is a bit….paranoid, so if he thought you were listening, you probably weren't, right?" He smiled.

I sighed and told him the truth. "No, I was actually listening. I heard the phrase 'get the gold' and I thought you were pirates." I smiled a bit. "Turns out I was only half right." _To call this crew a pirate crew would be to call the ocean a pond. _

"See?" Said Alfred. "It's not so bad."

I stood up slowly. "Maybe not."

"C'mon Alice, Yao has some food prepared."

Veneziano's head popped up. "Food? Dinner? Hey guys, it's dinnertime!"

And he ran down below. Everyone started to move slowly after him. I followed the line and went down the steps. I went through what seemed like the sleeping area with hammocks lined up together. There was a door at the end of the small room. I opened it and went in to find a tabled with food already set up. A man with long dark brown hair tied back in a ponytail had his chest puffed out in pride at the meal he made.

"Yao?" I asked, unsure.

Yao's amber eyes lit up. "Oh, you must be Alice-aru. I am Yao, the cook."

I nodded. "Nice to meet you."

I looked around for an empty seat and found one between Ludwig and Kiku. My body acted before my mind. I pulled out the chair and sat down next to them. No choice now. _Curse you body._ I thought.

I looked at meal set before us and almost started to drool. _Chicken, corn, some potatoes, a __**real meal**__. No hardtack. Lars said he never got real food when he was at sea. He said only his captain got the real food. I wonder, does Arthur eat with his crew? _I stiffened up and turned to Kiku. "Does Arthur come down here to eat?"

Kiku thought a bit before answering. "Not all the time. But I think today he'll stay in his cabin."

I sighed in relief and started to dig into my chicken leg. In seconds I was done with the chicken and was starting on the corn. Everyone stopped eating and looked at me, but I was too busy gorging to notice. I finished the rest of my meal in moments, laid back against my chair and sighed in contentment.

I saw everyone staring at with an 'O.O' Expression. Except for Ivan who was smiling happily.

"What?" I demanded. "I was hungry!"

Ludwig's eyebrows went up. "Apparently."

I stuck my tongue out at him. Suddenly the room burst into laughter.

"The expression you made sticking your tongue out," Said Alfred, wiping a tear from his eye. "Priceless."

"Ve~!" Said Veneziano smiling. Kiku managed a small smile. Even Ludwig was chuckling a little. I smiled back. Lively eating and conversing started again, while I leaned back in my chair and watched everyone.

After a few moments Ludwig leaned over and whispered, "You like being here don't you?" I eyed him curiously. His expression gave no clear emotion.

"Sorta, but I do want to go back home soon."

He shifted back to his original position. "Ok. I understand." He was smirking slightly.

I crossed my arms and puffed out my cheeks in frustration. _That bastard,_ I thought, glaring angrily at him. _What is he- _

"Hey Alice~!" Said Italy, interrupting my thoughts. "Have you ever had pizza~? Ve~!"

"Um, no, I don't know what pizza is."

"VE~? You don't know what pizza….Yao, can I bake in the oven?"

"No! I don't want to burn the ship down-aru! Anyways we don't have an oven, because the ship is flammable-aru!"

"Ve….."

I smiled, yawned a little and my eyelids drooped. "Hey guys," I said while getting up from my seat. "I'm really tired, so I'm going to go to bed now, okay?"

Alfred looked concerned. "But we don't have any cots for you."

"You'll get cold at night if you don't have a blanket." Said Veneziano.

"Don't worry guys," I said, assuredly. "I can sleep on the floor until you get me a sleeping place. I don't mind."

The room erupted in shouting.

"THE FLOOR!"

"No! That's unhealthy-aru!"

"You'll get cold, da?"

Ludwig hit his hand on the table to quiet everyone. "Nein, Fräulein, you can sleep in my cot. I'm at the helm for most of the night and you'll be more comfortable."

"No thanks." _Over my dead body. _

"You can sleep in my cot." Said Francis. Everyone turned to stare at him. Ivan hit him with a water spigot.

"Don't touch Alice, da?" An aura started to form around him.

I started to walk to the door. "Um, goodnight everyone!" I said waving. I went inside the room and lied down against the wall. _I hope I can see Lars again. _I thought as I closed my eyes.

(())(())

I slowly opened my eyes. I was lying against a warm body. I turned against Ludwig's chest and sighed, closing my eyes again. _Ludwig's so warm. _I thought to myself. _Wait…Warm…Chest….LUDWIG! WHAT! _I ripped my eyes open and saw Ludwig with a dark top on, breathing softly.

I tried to turn away, but fell onto the floor. I screamed and backed away to the wall, staring at the cot Ludwig was in. I checked my clothes. They were the same.

I sighed and calmed down a bit.

Alfred stirred and rose from his cot. "What, what is it?"

I walked over and asked, "Do you know how I got in Ludwig's cot?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I put you there. You looked really uncomfortable on the floor so I put you in his cot. I asked him if it was okay and he said he didn't mind." Alfred turned over and started to snore.

I raised my hand to smack him, but sighed and put it back down. I walked over to Ludwig. He mumbled and turned towards me. I smiled a bit. His usual slicked back hair was all messy. "Heh," I thought. "He looks cuter with his hair messed up." I kissed him on the cheek. I walked towards the wall and laid back down. _Thanks Ludwig, _I thought as I closed my eyes. _But I'll stay here. _

* * *

><p><strong>^.^ Yay! Reveiw please! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update. I was busy dying in the extreme heat. Thanks for all the reveiws so far! ^.^**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

_Fräulein. Fräulein? Fräulein, wake up! Alice!_

"Huh?" I my eyes slowly opened to Ludwig, gently shaking me.

"Wake up Alice."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "What time is it?"

Ludwig paused to think. "10:30, about."

I yawned and stretched out my arms. I stood up slowly and cracked my back. "God my back aches." I mumbled to myself.

"It wouldn't if you don't sleep on the floor," Said Ludwig. "Please, I beg you Fräulein; sleep in my cot until we get one for you. Like I said before, I'm not in there much so please-

"I'll do it." I said, smirking a bit. "Sleeping on the floor is not good for my back."

Ludwig smiled and nodded. "Here, I can help." He ran his fist down the length of my spine, popping each disk individually. I sighed in relief and pleasure.

"Thank you Ludwig." I said when he was done.

I turned around to see his face. His face was a bright red. Hesitantly, I started to put my arms around his neck to see if he would respond. Almost automatically, one hand brushed through my hair gently and another went around my waist. He pulled me closer to him till we were almost face to face. I closed my eyes and leaned slowly towards his face. My heart beat faster and louder against my chest. Our lips touched.

"Ahem."

We ripped apart and faced the person who had interrupted us. Arthur was red in the cheeks and smirking a little. _Asshole. _

"Ludwig, you are dismissed to the decks."

Ludwig was hesitant. He kept looking at me and then at Arthur as he walked slowly up the stairs.

"Don't worry, I won't touch her." Said Arthur.

Ludwig nodded and went through the door to the outside.

Arthur scratched the back of his head nervously. "Uh….Alice, I need to tell you something…."

"What?" I asked poisonously. I was angry about what he had just saw, and I just wanted to let him have it. "That you like to beat helpless women? And kidnap them and take them away from everything they love? I expected that of a complete _**bastard**_." I opened my mouth to say more, but nothing else could be said. Arthur just stared at me with an emotionless face.

"I'm sorry." He said in a breath just above a whisper. "And I know that's not going to forgive what I did, but I thought I might let you know."

I scoffed and walked up the stairs to the deck. I stopped at the door and listened to him mutter something about apologizing and women as he went down lower in the ship. I scoffed and went outside. Veneziano was swabbing the deck. Alfred was with him, saying something about 'being a hero'. Francis was relaxing in the crow's nest and Kiku was staring out at the sea, singing in a foreign tongue. I looked up at the helm. Ludwig was steering the ship steadily. Ivan was on the stairs, drinking vodka and talking softly of sunflowers and warm places.

I sighed, walked over to the stairs and sat down. I leaned against the rail and looked up at the cloudless sky. _Can Lars see this sky too? _I sighed again and rested my head against the rail.

Francis's loud cry interrupted the silence.

"Pirate ship! Pirate ship off the port bow!"

I stiffened and ran over to the west side of the ship. On the horizon there was indeed a ship, but I could not see the colors they were displaying. Kiku came over to me and opened a telescope. He looked for a few seconds and lowered the telescope slowly.

"Alice-san, go get the captain."

I nodded and ran down below and straight into Yao's kitchen. Yao and Arthur stopped talking and turned to me.

"Arthur, a pirate ship has been sighted off the port bow. They need you up there."

He nodded and walked past me calmly. I turned around to follow him but Ludwig came bursting through the door.

"Alice? You're here, okay." He grabbed my hands and looked at me sternly. "Stay here."

"No! I can help you; I'm tough enough to fight!"

"I know, but there will be cannon fire and these pirates are not like us. They will kill you, or…...worse. Look, just stay here okay, Fräulein?"

I bit my lip and turned the other way, trying to avoid his gaze, because I knew all of my senses went against what he was saying. He turned to Yao.

"Make sure she stays here."

Yao nodded. "Shí, Ludwig-aru."

Ludwig let go of my hands and looked at me for a few moments. Then he gently grabbed my face and kissed my forehead. I blushed and Yao looked away. Ludwig let go and turned, saying, "Bleiben Sie sicher, meine Alice."

And he shut the door. Yao turned back to me, a little red with his eyebrows raised.

He coughed and said, "Well, I have to go help now-aru."

He grabbed a wok and a ladle.

"What?" I yelled. "But, I want to help-you're helping-why can't I-

"Because you don't know how to wield a sword and Ludwig wants you to stay here." He stated plainly.

Yao walked past me and stood in the open doorway. "By the way, don't struggle because I'm locking the door-aru." And the door shut.

"You can't do this!" I shouted as I tried to throw my weight against the door.

It barely budged.

I sighed and sat on a chair. _I could help._ Was all I could think. I nervously fidgeted with my hands, waiting for the cannon fire to start. A few minutes passed.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion that rocked the entire ship. I was thrown out of my chair and onto the floor. I stood up slowly and put my ear to the door, to see if I could hear any noise. I heard a faint shout of 'man the cannons!' and a flood of footsteps passed by the door. I stepped back a little as another explosion rocked the ship. I was thrown violently onto the floor and I decided not to stand up again. I crawled over to the corner of the room and knelt, waiting for another cannon explosion. I exhaled slowly as I thought, _This will be a long day._

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, there will be a battle scene in the next chapter! Yes, blood and gore and Russia... :) Heh, heh, heh...Please reveiw!<strong>

**(chinese)Shi-Yes**

**(german)Bleiben Sie sicher, meine Alice- Stay safe, my Alice **


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, I'm back! If anyone is still reading this, thank you for staying with me, I will now be posting new chapters for this regularly. :D Thanks for Reading! Please review and comment! Tell me if I made a mistake with language, good translators are hard to come by.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

I felt the floor vibrate violently as the thunderous roar of our cannons filled the ship. I put my hands over my ears so I could keep from going deaf.

_Ludwig POV_

I gripped the ship's wheel tightly to keep the ship from tipping over. "Anführer! Lower the anchor faster!"

"What do you think I'm trying to do?"

I sighed and put all my weight on the resisting wheel. Our cannons went off, making the ship rock. I had to struggle to stand as well as keeping the ship steady. "Arthur!"

"Got it! You can let go!"

I sighed in relief as I let go of the wheel. I ran down the steps to the deck and stood and watched as the pirate ship came closer. Their cannons fired again and blew a large hole at the front of the ship. Our cannons fired back.

"Go downstairs and help with our cannons," Said Arthur. "I'll keep watch."

My muscles moaned in agony at the thought of loading the cannons but I nodded and went downstairs. I grimaced as I passed by the kitchen door. _Was it a good idea to leave her in there? _But I shook my head to clear my thoughts. _I have to be focused. I can't think about Alice. Focus. _I exhaled slowly and started to haul cannon balls into the cannons. Francis lit the fuse and another chorus of cannon fire went off. Then I heard Arthur's voice. "They're boarding! Abandon the cannons and get some weapons!"

I yelled to the crew. "Everyone get weapons! They're boarding!" Veneziano panicked and ran off to hide. I gritted my teeth and headed over to find him but Kiku beat me to it. I nodded and pulled out my pistol, checking to make sure it was loaded. I grabbed a small bag of powder and bullets and went up to the deck.

Alfred walked next to me and handed me a sword. "Swords don't need reloading!" He yelled, running up past me. _True. _I strapped the sword to my belt and appeared above deck. A bullet whizzed past my ear, barely missing its target. Barbarian instinct took over.

I ripped out my sword and quickly gutted the nearest scum to me. I ran up to another one, blocked, parried, before running him through. Only seconds after I took my sword out of the body, when another pirate ran up and tried to gut me. I stepped out of the way, just enough to save me from getting killed. The sword ripped through my right arm.

I screamed in agony but I kept my head, stabbing the guy through the gut and into the wood planks on the deck.

Suddenly, someone screamed my name. "LUDWIG!"

My eyes widened. _Alice!_

_Alice POV_

The cannon fire stopped. I stood back up. _What happened? _I thought. _Did we win already?_

"No." I thought aloud. "That's impossible."

I walked over and put my ear to the door. I heard Ludwig's voice yelling, "Everyone get weapons! They're boarding!"

I gasped and backed away from the door. _Oh no._

I went back to my corner and tried to tuck myself away. "They can't come in here." I tried to assure myself, taking deep breaths to calm myself down. "The fighting will keep them on deck."

I felt nauseous and scared. After long moments of silence, I slowly let out a sigh of relief. _No one is going to come down here._

But, just in case, I went over to Yao's cooking area and took a big butcher's knife to defend myself with. As I walked back to my corner, the door handle jiggled. I stopped and turned slowly in horror.

The handle jiggled more. Then, the door was pulled out of its hinges. A large, ugly man strode in. "Well, well," He said, smiling to show rotten teeth. "What do we have here?"

I backed away into the wall, holding up my knife. He kept approaching.

"LUDWIG!" I screamed, hoping to God that he could hear me.

"No one's going to hear you love." The man said, grabbing my wrist and throwing the knife out of my hand.

"N-no," I said, tears welling up in my eyes, trying to push him away. "S-stay back."

He laughed.

Suddenly, Ludwig ran in.

_Ludwig's POV_

I left my sword impaled in the man's chest and ran off to the kitchen. I ran through flying bullets and swinging steel, ignoring the massive pain in my arm. As I ran down the steps, I loaded my gun, filling the barrel with powder. I ran into the kitchen, to see a man defiling Alice. _My Alice. _I growled and ran up to him, ripping him away from her.

"WEIßT DU NICHT BERÜHREN!" I screamed in rage. The man fell to the ground, where I shot him in the head, repeatedly, even when the bullet was gone. I just kept pulling the trigger. "LEGEN SIE KEINE MIT DEM FINGER AUF SIE, DU DRECKIGER ABSCHAUM!"

Then, my rage ebbed away. I looked down. The man wasn't getting back up. I took some deep breaths, put my gun away and turned to Alice.

She was still crying, a bit shaken, but the bastard hadn't gotten that far, gott sei Dank.

"Ludwig…" She whispered.

"Alice." I walked up to her and pulled her close, burying my nose in her sweet smelling hair.

_Alice POV_

I sobbed into Ludwig's shoulder, hugging him tighter. "Het was zo eng."

I felt him kiss the top of my head. "Shh, Es ist in Ordnung, ich habe sie."

I looked up at him, tears streaming down my face. "Please, promise me you'll never leave me like that again."

"Nein," He brushed the tears away from my face. "Never again."

I felt his hand tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. _Ludwig's hand is gentle._ I thought, blushing.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. I felt Ludwig pull me closer.

Slowly, we broke away. I leaned against his chest, flushed.

Ludwig also looked red, but he kissed me again on the cheek before breaking away. He went to the dead man, taking his sword out of the scabbard

"Here, you need some protection." He handed the sword to me.

"What?" I looked at the sword and back at Ludwig. "You want me to use this?"

"Ja." He said, taking out his pistol and reloading it. "I'm not leaving you unprotected. You're joining the fight."

I took a breath and gripped the sword tightly. "Okay."

We walked out on deck. Immediately, Ludwig dodged a flying bullet and shot back. I slowly raised my sword and ran out.

Suddenly, a blade connected with mine. I almost dropped the sword in surprise, but somehow I held on. I put all my weight against the other sword, whiling turning my blade, knocking the sword out of his hands.

Then, I swiftly gutted the man and looked around for another enemy. There were only three or four left. Everyone seemed to be fighting with someone. Then, I saw a pirate with a gun, shooting at everyone who got in his way. He looked as good a shooter as Ludwig. Someone had to get rid of him. Fast.

I ran to him. He shot at me, but he just narrowly missed. I got close enough to wound him, and did it quickly, slashing across his chest.

"Out of bullets, out of luck." I said, smiling. I knocked the gun out of his hands and turned away.

Suddenly, I felt a razor sharp pain across my back. I dropped my sword and fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

That bastard had cut across my back. I heard a loud gunshot. I turned. Arthur had shot the man in the head.

He watched as the enemy ship retreated. He smirked. "Victory is ours!" He yelled, raising his sword in the air.

"Huzzah! Huzzah!Huzzah!" The calls echoed across the ship. The pain was overwhelming. I slowly stood up, my back throbbing. I stumbled around, knowing any moment I was about to pass out.

I heard voices call my name. I saw blurry figures come around me. I fell back onto the deck, completely blacking out.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! Cliffhanger~! :D<strong>

**Translations-**

**German:**

**WEIßT DU NICHT BERÜHREN- Don't touch her**

**LEGEN SIE KEINE MIT DEM FINGER AUF SIE, DU DRECKIGER ABSCHAUM- Don't lay a finger on her you dirty scumbag.**

**Es ist in Ordnung, ich habe sie- It's ok, I've got you.**

**Dutch:**

**Het was zo eng- It was so scary**

**Moi Moi~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay Chapter 6~! Enjoy**

* * *

><p>I blinked my eyes slowly. I was on something warm, and very soft, it seemed to surround me. I was wearing a long linen shirt of some kind.<p>

My surroundings were blurry, but I could make out a figure to my right.

"Lud…Ludwig?" I said croakily.

"Wú, Alice. It's me, Yao-aru!"

My vision cleared. Yao was soaking a towel in a bowl of water.

"How are you feeling Alice-aru?" He asked.

"Like raw meat." I answered, my back throbbing in pain. "Is that normal?"

Yao smiled. "That's good. You were turning pale when we finally stopped the bleeding-aru. Can you turn over please-aru? I need to change the bandages-aru."

"Uh, ok." I shifted over in the thick wollen covers. Yao gingerly removed the bandages and dabbed the washcloth on my back. I winced often when Yao passed over the healing cuts.

There was a period of silence. Then I heard the door open behind me. "What time is it, Ivan-aru?"

"Ahhh…..It's nighttime, da?"

"…That wasn't what I was asking-aru. Whatever. Go tell Ludwig she's awake-aru."

"Da."

The door closed. I looked at Yao. "Why is Ivan outside the door?"

"Guarding-aru. He's our bouncer for- ah-

"Francis," I finished for him. "You could've just left at that."

"Heh." Yao smirked a bit. "Ivan scared off everyone-aru. Except for Ludwig. He kept asking to see you and asking if you were awake-aru." Yao shook his head. "It was extremely annoying-aru."

I laughed a bit. "He's stubborn."

"Danke."

Ludwig stood in the doorway, wearing his black top and military pants. His arm was bandaged, with some bloodstains on it.

"Hey Alice," He said, walking over to my side. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." I lied.

He smiled weakly. "Gut."

I noticed Yao slipped out silently and closed the door behind him.

I sighed and took Ludwig's hand. He blushed but squeezed it gently. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"After the 'horrible' display yesterday, Arthur has decided to start training us all. Including you."

I smiled. "So I get to learn how to wield a sword?"

Ludwig smirked. "After your back has healed."

"Dank u." I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. I leaned back down on the mattress and sighed. "I'm…I'm going to rest now."

Ludwig was bright red but he nodded. "Okay." He gave my hand a final squeeze, and kissed my forehead. "Guten Nacht."

I smiled and closed my eyes.

(())(())

I blinked my eyes open slowly. My back was aching a bit, but other than that I was fine. Yao wasn't in the room. Light was streaming through a small circular window in the door. I sat up slowly.

Suddenly, Alfred burst in through the door. "Alice, Alice! Are you awake!"

I stiffened. "Ja, _now_ I'm awake." I said sarcastically. Alfred didn't catch the sarcasm.

"Cool! Look at this!" He took something out of a small package. It was a beautiful dress, a white top, with pink lace accents, a red skirt and a polished brown leather bodice.

"It's beautiful." I sighed.

"Yeah!" Alfred smiled. "Arthur found it in one of the chests down below and the crew all agreed that you should wear it! And anyway, your other dress was ripped so…"

"Dank u!" I took it gingerly from Alfred. "Can you tell Arthur that I'm grateful?"

"Yeah!" Alfred nodded and smiled. "Come outside when you're done changing. We're dying to see you in it."

He went outside and I quickly changed into the dress. I tied a white ribbon through my hair and opened the door. Everyone was on the deck.

"So?" I asked nervously. "How do I look?"

"Great!" Said Alfred.

Arthur smirked and bowed slowly. "Good."

Veneziano opened his eyes and started to exclaim loudly in Italian."Ve~! Ve,ve,ve,ve~. Magnifico!"

"Ma Cherie," Started Francis. "You look so gorgeous I want to-

Ivan smiled and elbowed Francis away before he could finish his sentence. "Da!" He said. "You are _krasivyi_."

Yao nodded and smiled.

"You look like a sakura, or a cherry blossom." Said Kiku, blushing.

Ludwig blushed and smiled, but he leant down and kissed my hand. "Was soll ich sagen? You do look gorgeous."

I went red as well. "T-thank you. Thanks, all of you. You're too kind."

"Show's over," Said Arthur. "Let's go, you lazy landlubbers, let's start to train."

* * *

><p><strong>Training... I can already tell that's going to be hard to write. Swordfighting...ugh<strong>

**Translations:**

**krasivyi-beautiful**

**Was soll ich sagen?- What can I say?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay Chapter 7~! **

**Warning: There is a lemon-ish scene in this chapter. Readers' discresion advised**

**And everyone will ignore that :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

"Grab a sword." Said Arthur, dropping a bagful onto the ground.

I cautiously picked up a thin rapier. It felt balanced in my hands. Everyone else grabbed swords that were balanced for them. Ivan picked up a sword with bloodstains on it and smiled. I shuddered. Veneziano held a small Greek sword uncertainly in his hands.

"Can I go get my kendo?" Asked Kiku

"Yeah, sure."

He bowed. "Arigato." Then he ran down below.

"Anyways," Began Arthur. "Everyone else, grip the sword firmly in your hands. Hold it in front of you, like so," He positioned the sword in front of him so there was a thin sliver of his blade down the middle of his face. "Then, you can proceed to block, strike and perform techniques. We'll start with this-

Kiku ran up with a wooden katana. "I am ready to begin."

Arthur glared at him for a second before continuing. "We'll start with this simple technique…"

And we trained like that for the rest of the day. As the sun began to set, Arthur looked up at the sky and said, "Training's over. Tomorrow we'll duel. Get back to work! I want dinner in an hour."

He stalked off to his cabin. Alfred shrugged and started to the climb the riggings.

Yao sighed and went down below to cook dinner.

I went up to the wheel and sat down, leaning my head against the hard, wooden surface.

Ludwig took the helm. "Are you thinking about Lars?"

"Ja. I hope he can find me out here. He's in the navy but I doubt that they have the time to look for one woman." I frowned.

"Don't worry. If he's a good man, he'll find you eventually."

"Dank u, Ludwig." I smiled. "That means a lot to me."

He blushed and turned away.

I smiled and closed my eyes, taking a short nap.

(())(())

I woke up to Alfred screaming. "DINNER TIME! WHOO!"

I rubbed my eyes got up hesitantly. I was still a bit tired, so I swayed back and forth a little.

"Be careful, Fräulein." Ludwig gently grabbed both my arms and balanced me.

"Dank u. I'm still a bit tired." I yawned. "By the way Ludwig, you can let go of my arms now."

He blushed and nodded, letting go. "Es tut mir lied." He walked down the stairs and down below to the kitchen. I followed him.

The kitchen was loud and everyone was talking or eating like a pig. I sat down next to Francis, which probably wasn't the best choice, and Ludwig immediately sat next to me. He kept glaring at Francis from behind my head, but Francis kept winking at me and making suggestive remarks.

I kept my head down and ignored him, slowly sipping my soup.

"Ma Cherie, why don't you and I leave this rabble," He slyly put an arm around my shoulder. "So we can-

I ripped his arm off my shoulder. "I'm not interested!"

Francis frowned and turned away as some of the other smiled and snickered.

Ludwig was looking at Francis as if he was deciding to kill him on the spot, while an aura was forming around Ivan as he smiled.

"Enough dinner!" Alfred suddenly yelled. He grabbed a fiddle out of nowhere and yelled, "Let's get up on deck and have a dance party!"

"Why?" Asked Yao, slurping noodles.

"Because I'm the hero and we finished our first day of training!"

"Ok~!" Said Veneziano, smiling. "I'm in~! Ve~!"

Kiku nodded in agreement.

"Then let's go!" Said Alfred. We all followed him up on deck where the full moon was shining brightly on the night.

Alfred started to play the fiddle and sang slowly, "While in the merry month of May, from me home I started-

"NO! No! No! No!" Arthur's cabin door flew open and he stomped out, yelling at Alfred. "That's _not _how you sing the song!"

"What?" He shrugged.

"Give me that!" Said Arthur, yanking the fiddle out of Al's hands. Then he started to sing fast, practically screaming the lyrics.

As everyone else began to dance, I looked at Ludwig expectantly.

He blushed. I smiled.

He coughed and took my hand. "Alice, wirst du mit mir tanzen?"

I nodded. "Natuurlijk!"

Ludwig smiled and put his hand on my waist as we started to dance.

We twirled and span, across the whole deck with the others.

Arthur and Alfred screamed the lyrics in the background. "One, two, three, four, five! Hunt the hare and turn her down the rocky road, And all the way to Dublin, whack-fol-la-de-da~!"

We danced like mad until the song ended. Then Arthur smirked and started to sing, "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!"

"No! That song is way too cliché!" Said Alfred.

"Too bad!" Arthur snapped. "We're singing it!"

I laughed along with everyone else as Arthur began to sing the Pirate song.

"Yo ho, Yo ho, a pirate's life for me! We pillage, we plunder, we ravage and loot, drink up me 'earties, yo ho!"

Ludwig frowned and grabbed my hand. "Let's go. This song gives me a headache."

He gently pulled me across the deck while everyone else danced merrily.

"Wait!" I said. "Where are we going?"

Ludwig stayed silent and led me down to the sleeping quarters, then turned right to a door.

It went down to where the cannons were.

It was pitch black. I could only see a foot in front of me.

"Wait here." Said Ludwig. His hand let go of mine and he went off into the darkness.

"Wait! Ludwig!" I yelled, groping in the darkness. Suddenly a corner of the room was lit up by a lantern.

Ludwig carried a lantern over to me and hung it up on a nearby hook.

He turned to me and suddenly slammed his hands against either side of me.

"L-Ludwig?" I asked nervously.

A slight blush arose on his cheeks as his eyes narrowed.

He came closer to me; one of his hands gently caressed my cheek.

"Alice." Said Ludwig. "Ich liebe dich. Liebst du mich?"

I blushed and smiled. " doe."

Ludwig smiled back as his face came closer to mine. My heartbeat quickened as I did the same.

Our lips met. We kissed. His lips were soft, strong, confident. My hands went around him as I leaned in closer with the kiss. His hands went around my waist.

Suddenly, Ludwig's tongue forced its way into my mouth.

I gasped and broke away from the kiss. I looked at Ludwig. He was flushed red but he was smirking.

"Entspannen Sie sich." He leaned in and licked my cheek. "Vertrauen Sie mir."

As I breathed to calm myself down, Ludwig turned serious and rested his head on mine. "Sind sie bereit?"

I nodded, blushing.

Ludwig kissed me again, this time with more ferocity. His tongue scrounged around in my mouth. I could feel his lust for me. His grip pulled me closer and closer.

Suddenly, one of his hands left my waist, slipped through my shirt and under my dress, grabbing my breast.

I gasped and tightened my grip around Ludwig, resting my head on his shoulder.

I felt his hand fondle it gently as he whispered, "Ihre Haut wird weich und geschmeidig."

Ludwig took his hand out and started to unbutton my shirt. Once the rest of the buttons were under my dress, he slipped the shirt down my left shoulder, exposing my skin.

The wind cut through Ludwig's embrace and chilled my bones. I shivered and nestled into his neck.

Ludwig leaned down onto my shoulder, his breath warming my skin. He started to kiss across my shoulder and back.

I sighed in ecstasy. Ludwig's hands, his lips, his touch felt amazing. Everything was perfect.

Then, suddenly, he went down lower and started to bite and pinch around my breast.

My breath hitched. Ludwig smirked and licked down my chest.

I gasped.

Suddenly, I heard a voice. "Alice! Ludwig! Where are you?" It was Alfred.

Ludwig leaned back up, frowning. "Scheiße." His hair was a bit messy, making him look handsome.

I pulled up my dress and shirt and started to button it up. "Now, of all times." I said.

Ludwig took the lantern off the hook and handed it to me.

"Go see what Alfred wants. I know another way up. They must not know we were here."

He kissed my cheek and turned, walking away quickly into the darkness.

I went up the stairs and opened the door. "Alfred?"

He turned and smiled. "There you are! I was looking everywhere for you! Where were you?"

"I was looking for Ludwig." I replied a slight blush on my cheeks. "I wanted to dance with him again."

"Oh! I needed to tell you two something. Crap! I wonder where Ludwig is? I'll go look for him. Bye!" Alfred ran off.

I sighed in relief and blew out the lantern. I quickly took off my dress and pulled myself up into Ludwig's cot.

_It's late. _I thought. _I'll just go to bed._

I smiled as I closed my eyes.

_Ludwig loves me. Me! And I love him. So…so much..._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I'm pressed for time so I'll make this quick<strong>

**Translations:**

**Es tut mir lied- I'm sorry**

**Alice, wirst du mit mir tanzen- Alice, Will you dance with me**

**Natuurlijk- Of Course**

**And the rest...I'll leave you to do that on your own...**

**See you next time! Moi Moi!**


End file.
